


Sons of the Morning

by ishafel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of pedophilia.

Tom Riddle was the first of his pretty boys, in the days before they knew the effects of Memory Charms on the developing brain: psychosis and split personality, the madness that was Lord Voldemort distilled into the dry language of psychology texts. Lucius Malfoy was the last, and by then he had learned that it was easier to forbid them to tell anyone than it was to command them to forget. Lucius had a pretty son of his own, and he fought hard to protect him, though Dumbledore was a very old man by then and it was flattering Lucius still thought him capable.

Tom had been an orphan, and had not cried, not even the first time, had never imagined a world in which anyone would come to save him. Lucius had been the youngest son and only heir of the most dangerous wizard in Britain, and he had cried and screamed and kicked and bitten, not only the first time but every time. And still no one had saved him, for all his threats, his tears, his empty promises, his desperation.

For Tom, of course, every time was the first time, every slate a blank; Lucius always knew it was coming, first the rape and after, Imperio. There were a dozen boys between them, some of them prettier, or fiercer, or more pliable, a dozen variations on a theme. But those two were his favorites, the beginning and the end.


End file.
